


Сделка с удачей

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Vampires, ангст, вампиры, даб-кон, насилие, фэнтези, элементы гета, эротика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Предупреждения: насилие, частичный ООС, даб-кон, вампирские кинки, элементы гетаХикс предлагает вампиру сделку, чтобы узнать, жива ли Люси. Не зная, что вампир захочет расширить пункты их договора.
Relationships: Black Hat/Hicks, Черная Шляпа/Хикс
Kudos: 1





	Сделка с удачей

**Author's Note:**

> Автору категорически не нравится кличка Чёрная Шляпа, даром, что это только обозначение персонажа в титрах, а в фильме не упоминается ни разу. Поэтому у персонажа есть имя.

Хикс взревел как бешеный, бросаясь на прутья клетки. Дурак! Дурак, идиот! Зря он пошёл один в резервацию. Конечно же от слуг ему лопатой по голове прилетело. И где он сейчас?

— Эй! Вы, гады! Где Люси?! 

— Где Люси? Тебя больше волнует не то, что будет с тобой, а то, где мы держим другого пленника? 

Тихий, спокойный, шелестящий голос был ему ответом. Но в этом голосе слышалось и что-то угрожающее. Словно отзвук звериного рыка. В коридоре возникла высокая фигура, одетая в длинный плащ и широкополую шляпу. Большего разглядеть не удалось: освещения практически не было. Хикс напрягся, силясь рассмотреть человека. Факел на стене давал мало света. 

— Покажись! Что ты прячешься во тьме, как вампир! 

Тот тихо рассмеялся. Вступил в круг света и улыбнулся, растягивая губы. Блеснули клыки, в глазах, словно у зверя, что-то зажглось. 

— Ты считаешь, что здесь мог бы свободно разгуливать человек? 

Хикс отскочил от прутьев в центр клетки. Раньше он видел слуг владык, фамильяров — сильных существ с бледной кожей, утративших почти всё человеческое. Этот был другим. Не считая горящих жёлтых глаз и огромных клыков, он был совсем как человек. На лице татуировка, но Хикс не мог полностью рассмотреть её в полумраке. Похоже на крест. Как у пастырей! Но этого же не может быть? 

— Что ты такое? — прошептал Хикс, сжимая кулаки. 

Тот пожал плечами: 

— Кем я могу быть, если не вампиром? Можешь называть меня… Солан. А как тебя зовут, смелое недоразумение? 

— Какая разница? Если ты меня всё равно сожрёшь! 

— Может, и нет, — Солан облокотился о клетку, обвёл её прутья пальцами. — Меня не сожрали. 

— Лучше сожри, — сказал Хикс, — иначе я и вампиром тебя достану! Где Люси?! 

— С чего такая забота о ней? — вампир потянул носом и ухмыльнулся. — О. Запах… желания. Хочешь её, да? Любишь? 

— Тебе-то что? Да, люблю. 

Хикс понимал, гад темнит. Будет что-то требовать взамен. Но Хикс не мог не попытаться. Солан тихо рассмеялся: 

— Да… не тебя я собирался ею привлечь. Совсем не тебя. Она у нас. И она человек. Пока. Как фамильяр она уже не будет хорошей приманкой. 

— И чего тебе от меня надо, вампир? Кроме очевидного? 

— Развлеки меня. И я подумаю, что тут можно сделать, — вампир провел когтями по металлу. 

— Спеть, станцевать? — Хикс стал отступать от вампира, одновременно пытаясь не дать ему приблизиться к спине. Солан усмехнулся. И вошёл в клетку, закрыв её за собой. Посмотрел человеку в глаза: 

— Нет. Ты согреешь мою плоть. Снимай одежду. 

Хикс не привык к таким предложениям. Поэтому первым делом попытался дать твари в зубы. Солан, будто тень, уворачивался от ударов. Он играл с человеком. И, наконец, оказался у него за спиной, крепко обнимая и прижимая к себе. 

— М-м-м, твоя кровь просто кипит от гнева, — прошептал он, лаская холодным дыханием его шею. — А ты не подумал, что если ты сумеешь причинить мне вред, я накажу Люси? 

Хикс замер. Он знал, что гад это скажет. Низкая тварь. 

— Ты мог бы оставить в себе хоть что-то человеческое, — Хикс наклонил голову так, чтобы вампир мог в него вцепиться и утолить голод. 

Вампир коснулся его кожи губами: 

— Во мне человеческого много. Всего того, что властители Городов хотят задавить во имя подчинения. И, как любой человек, я очень грешен. Ведь грех — источник удовольствия. И я докажу тебе это. 

Рукой он меж тем уже расправился с ремнём человека и запустил её ему в штаны, поглаживая член, неторопливо лаская. Хикс зажмурился, его затрясло от страха и отвращения. Он всего ожидал от вампиров, но не такого. 

— Если мы сделаем это, ты дашь мне увидеть Люси? Ты сохранишь ей жизнь? 

— Да. 

— Хорошо, — Хикс стал сам расстёгивать на себе одежду. 

Простая сделка. Ему, правда, пока не приходилось давать мужчине, но с женщинами он на такие сделки соглашался. Сейчас нужно встать на четвереньки, перетерпеть этого ублюдка. Потом он его сожрёт, но Хикс хоть будет знать, что Люси жива. Нет, бред. После этой мерзости нужно ещё сбежать, иначе толку от его знаний. Солан улыбался. Сам он разделся в мгновение ока и теперь сидел, скрестив ноги, в углу клетки, любуясь этим стриптизом. Оставив на себе только чёрную шляпу. Его ноздри трепетали, кончиком языка он легонько обводил губы и клыки. 

— Ты красивый. Неужели не сможешь найти себе другую самку? 

— Трудно судить тому, кто продал душу, — бросил Хикс через плечо и, подстелив на землю свою одежду, встал на четвереньки, опустив голову. 

Солан скользнул к нему, погладил ладонью по спине, надавил на поясницу, прогибая. 

— Раздвинь ноги. Да, вот так. Мне просто любопытно. Люди многое утратили в последнее время. Стали покорным стадом. Истинное чувство редко встречается. 

Он смочил пальцы слюной и запустил их в человека. Хикс сцепил зубы. Не так, как с женщиной. Омерзительно. Тело вампира всё же холоднее, и каждое движение внутри отзывается болью и холодом. 

— Я на всё готов ради неё. 

— Я вижу. Но у тебя есть немного времени передумать. 

И он надавил пальцами на чувствительное место, поглаживая человека по спине другой рукой. Хикс зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы. Всё тело пронзило сильное тягучее ощущение, на которое член среагировал теплом. Солан похлопал человека по боку и, пристроившись, вошёл в него, обнимая, поглаживая, проникая глубже и вновь находя нужную точку. 

— Ну, правда. Зачем она тебе? Ветреная особа, сразу видно. Бросила бы тебя через месяц ради какого-нибудь богатея из большого Города. 

Хикс вскрикнул. Он не знал от чего больше — боли или отвращения. Тело сжималось, пытаясь не пустить мужчину глубже в себя. Нужно перетерпеть. Он сильный, он справится. 

— Иди ты к чёрту! 

Солан игриво куснул его за ухо: 

— Глупо посылать того, кто уже за чертой. Ты мог бы перейти вслед за мной. И перетащить её, если уж так хочется. А ты тугой, надо же. Я думал, в дыре, где ты живёшь, парни более развязные. 

Хикс даже не стал отвечать на оскорбления, только ниже опустил голову. Боль притупилась, а вместо неё снова пришло тепло. На теле выступил пот. Хикс дёрнулся навстречу чудовищу и замер. Нет, он не поддастся. Солан улыбнулся. Неуловимым взмахом когтя он рассёк кожу на шее человека и собрал языком выступившую кровь, не прекращая мощных движений: 

— Ну что ты. Не стесняйся. Тебе хорошо. Тебе уже почти нравится. Отпусти себя. Ну же. Я хочу, чтобы ты подо мной кончил. Это небольшая цена за твою просьбу. 

Хикс зажмурился. Опустил одну руку вниз и стал ласкать себя, подгоняя. Теперь ощущения спереди и сзади соединялись в унизительную жажду наслаждения. Вампир перехватил его руку. Резковато, но тут же погладил, будто извиняясь. 

— Позволь я сам, — проворковал он. — Просто ничего не делай. Ты уже вляпался, не нужно теперь что-то там из себя корчить. 

Хикс позволил. Он позволил этому существу захватить себя. Он стонал и кусал губы, извиваясь в руках вампира. Наслаждение захватывало, сердце дико колотилось. Ему было стыдно, но сейчас он так хотел получить удовольствие. Он заботился о Люси и не изменял ей. А дальше поцелуев они решили зайти только после свадьбы. Так что уже полгода подружкой Хикса была только его рука. До сего дня. 

— Сильнее, вампир, — пролепетал Хикс, содрогаясь от животного наслаждения и падая на локти. 

Руки уже не держали. В такой позе он почувствовал мужчину на себе ещё острее. Чёрт, если он так хорош, перейдя на ту сторону, то каким же он был при жизни! Наверное, весь Улей перетрахал, честное слово. Солан неожиданно рассмеялся и снова куснул человека, теперь за другое ухо: 

— Я не трахал Улей. Вампиры в большинстве своём бесполые солдаты. Но Королева… о, она само совершенство. Людям не дано это осознать в полной мере. А ты мог бы. Ну что, готов кончить, детка? 

Хикса не надо было просить дважды. Он забился в руках вампира, переживая всполохи самого сильного в жизни оргазма. У него даже в глазах потемнело. Вампир зарычал. Громко. Воем ему ответили твари из других вагонов. Напрягшись, он спустил в человека и, выйдя, вытянулся, лёг рядом, сжимая в объятиях большое и тёплое тело. 

— Не передумал, красавец? 

— Нет, я не дам тебе утащить меня во тьму, — прошептал Хикс, — показывай Люси. Потом можешь попробовать убить. 

Солан усмехнулся и встал. 

— Одевайся. Она в соседнем вагоне. Но не вздумай её окликнуть, ковбой. 

Хикс смотрел на испуганный, едва живой комок плоти в клетке. Его трясло от ярости. 

— Если ты оставишь меня в живых, я убью тебя. Сам не смогу, но я найду того, кто мне поможет! 

Солан усмехнулся. А затем резко толкнул его в стену: 

— Я даже не сомневаюсь. Но, как бы то ни было, ты никогда не забудешь этой чудесной ночи. 

Дальше всё произошло быстро. Коготь, рассечённая кожа, прижатое к губам человека окровавленное запястье и когтистая лапа, которой вцепились в затылок, удерживая. Хикс кричал, сопротивлялся, но он всё же проглотил кровь. Он мало что знал о существовании вампиров, но вроде как теперь он принадлежит этому гаду, телом и душой. 

— Сволочь, ты… ты мою жизнь уничтожил! — потерянно воскликнул Хикс. Ведь даже если он победит чудовище и освободит Люси, он никогда уже не будет счастлив. Без чудовища, его рук, губ, прикосновений. 

Солан погладил его по лицу. 

— Ты сделаешь, как хотел. И вы попытаетесь меня убить. Но если я всё-таки выживу, я вернусь к тебе, шериф Хикс. Ступай. До Города в секторе 12 далековато, но можешь взять мотоцикл. Я буду ждать. 

*** 

Вечер налетал теплом, столь редким в это время года. Хикс вышел на порог дома, оставив в спальне невесту, и подставил лицо ветру. Он мёртв. Монстр мёртв. После того взрыва выжить было нельзя. И тем не менее, он чувствует эту жажду каждой клеткой тела. 

— Ты жив. Я знаю, ты выжил! Оставь меня в покое! Отпусти меня! 

— Не хочу, — Солан стоял у стены дома, опираясь на неё со скучающим видом. — Ты мне нравишься. 

Одежда не уцелела. Плащ сгорел, прочее тоже. Шляпу забрал проклятый упрямый Пастырь. Солан был обнажён, и его бледная кожа сияла в неярком свете луны и звёзд. 

— Проклятье, — Хикс отскочил. — Я. Ты! Я дам тебе одежду, и ты уйдешь! Уберёшься отсюда навсегда! 

Солан отлепился от стены и улыбнулся: 

— Трахал свою сучку? Подарил ей семя? Вот и хватит с неё. Ты сильный, она прижила двух или трёх ублюдков. Больше ты никому и ничего не должен. Кроме меня. Хочешь драться за жизнь? 

— Я должен вырастить детей, — прошептал Хикс, отступая к дверям, — не трогай меня. Уходи, прошу. Пожалуйста. Ты же был пастырем! 

— Их вырастит он. Узнав, что ты исчез, он не оставит свою семью и возьмёт под крыло. А когда дети вырастут, мы вернёмся и заберём их всех. Иди ко мне. 

И он прыгнул. Стремительная серебристая тень. Хикс отскочил, но недалеко. Всё, что успел, это откатиться от двери в дом. Вампир накрыл его собой и впился клыками в шею. Хикс пытался ухватить его за волосы, он сражался за существование как мог. Но что он мог противопоставить этому невероятному существу? Наконец вампир его отпустил. Хикс попытался ползти, но ему казалось, что он остаётся на месте. От потери крови перед глазами всё плыло. Он был таким слабым, что не смог сопротивляться, когда Чёрная Шляпа сел рядом и прижал руку к губам. Хикс пил, смотря в его жёлтые глаза и чувствуя только спокойствие. Когда ты мечен вампиром на прикорм, самое страшное — это ожидание. Когда оно проходит, проходят и все страдания. Солан убрал руку и погладил своего птенца. А затем притянул к себе и поцеловал, чувственно и нежно. 

— Пойдём отсюда. Солнце нам не враг, но скоро ты захочешь есть. А сюда мы вернёмся, когда наши дети будут готовы стать частью нового, более совершенного Народа. 

— Я должен передать ему весточку. Люси нельзя оставить на ферме одну. 

— Конечно. Навестим его? — Солан легко поднял Хикса на ноги. 

Хикс понимал, как рискует, но чувство правильности происходящего не покидало его. Этот мир принадлежит вампирам. И всё, что нужно, это встроить людей в эту схему. Правильно.


End file.
